A Cottage Kiss
by Extremefangirl94
Summary: "Image your OTP making a bet on who's a better kisser that ends in a make out session. When they're done they agree they both win" A short story based on a prompt and the cottage scene from 5x07.


**This is inspired by a prompt from .com: "Imagine your OTP making a bet on who's a better kisser that ends in a make out session. When they're done they agree they both win.**

**I guess I just got too impatient to wait for other Banna fans to publish some fluffy/smutty fanfic that I decided to take matters into my own hands. This is a mix from the prompt above and a follow-up from 5.07, after the cottage scene. After that season finale I felt that we could all use some more fluff in our lives. Let's just say I'll spend a month and a half now reading fluffy fanfic and hope for the best in the CS. **

**This is my first ever published fanfic, so I'll just go and...hide. Also, keep in mind that English is not my native language. **

**I'll stop ranting now. Just...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Julian Fellowes (although I wish I could decide the fate of Anna and Bates...)**

"_What would I do without you?" _John asked lovingly and looked at his darling wife. Despite everything they had been through (Vera, prison, the concert, and now the police investigations), the love they felt for each other had not faded at all. Instead John found himself loving Anna more with every day that passed. They would fall asleep in each other's embrace every night, and when he woke up first every morning, only to discover that she had taken the entire blanket for herself, leaving him bare and cold, he found that his heart almost ached with love and gratitude for having her by his side.

"You seem to be miles away, are you all right?" Anna suddenly asked him and abruptly ended his pleasant daydreaming. Not that he minded, seeing as he had the real variety sitting opposite him. He smiled at her and got up from his comfy chair to sit next to her on the settee. This surprised her. Since that time years ago when they had fallen down on it and broken it, they had decided that only one person should sit on it at a time. Nevertheless, as he gently placed a massive hand on her tiny one, gently tracing her wedding ring with his index finger, all her rational thoughts disappeared and she could only focus all her thoughts on him.

"With you here with me, I always am," he assured her and gave her one of those smiles that he reserved only for her. He might come across as stoic and reserved to everyone else, but when it came to her he was the most loving and gentle man in the world.

"Do you remember the last time we ended up on this settee together?" she asked him with a tone that could only imply one thing.

"I'm afraid not. Would you care to remind me, Mrs Bates?" John teased her and put his head to the side, looking more handsome than ever. Anna giggled and put the hand that wasn't held by her husband on his cheek, ever so slightly brushing her thumb against his skin. She leaned in slowly and gently pressed her soft lips against his, a kiss so full of love and intimacy that he felt as if his heart could burst any second. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Anna seemed to be in a teasing mood, as she so often was.

"I think it went something like that," she said matter-of-factly, inching away from him so that they had a gap between them. She knows exactly what this teasing does to me, the minx, John thought and smirked at her before deciding that he, too, could play the same game.

"Well, I guess you simply could not help yourself. We both know what an amazing kisser I am…and how it affects you," he said, his eyes fixed on hers. Her cheeks reddened a bit, but she quickly regained her poise and retorted:

"You? Mr Bates, I thought it was obvious that I am the best kisser," she said with an offended tone, her adorable Yorkshire lilt making him shiver with anticipation, as was intended from her side. She inched closer to him again and settled on his lap, very carefully so she wouldn't hurt his leg or cause the settee to collapse. She pressed her tiny frame against his and ran her fingers through his hair, all the while pressing feather light kisses on his brow, cheek, jaw and the corner of his lips. She licked her lower lip as if she was going to kiss him, only to trick him by putting her mouth to his ear, causing him to moan in disappointment.

"Wouldn't you agree?" she whispered to him before she gave him a heated gaze, being as close to him as she could be without kissing him. "John," she continued before crashing her lips against his, completely over and done with the teasing. She only wanted him now, and as his soft, wet lips parted for her she gave in and plundered his mouth with her tongue, intent on giving him as much pleasure as possible and proof that she was indeed the best kisser of the two. However, as John put one hand on the back of her head and let the other wander up and down her waist until settling on the underside of her breast, she felt herself surrendering to his touch. He slowed their frantic kissing down a bit, making it more sensual and giving them a bigger opportunity to really feel and notice the other person's reactions. As they reluctantly broke apart in need of air, he could almost see a fire burning in her blue eyes. She stood up on shaky legs and took his hand in both of hers.

"I think we both win," she said with a low voice, giving him a seductive smile.

"I think you are right," he agreed and stood up too. They stood silent for a while, just basking in the love they felt for each other before Anna slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"I also think that you should take me to bed now. John," she added simply because she couldn't bear to tease him with his last name any longer.

"Right again. Anna."


End file.
